


Chess, Cookie Dough, and Relaxing for the First Time Ever

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, and other ancestors, mentions of the rest of rebel squad alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new world was given to them and dammit everyone deserved a second chance. The Ancestors are given theirs and the Dolorosa and the Demoness embrace it. There's much to discover when time is given to discover it. The Demoness likes having time to discover things she actually enjoys and Dolorosa likes having time to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess, Cookie Dough, and Relaxing for the First Time Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4eeldrive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4eeldrive/gifts).



Returning to life had been like dying again if the Dolorosa was being completely honest. Sure, it was wonderful to have a second chance on a planet that wasn’t full of beings out to murder them, but the actual process of being revived had been like being electrocuted for far too damn long. It had been the feeling of the Orphaner’s troll stabbing her through over and over until she wanted to anything different.

Once it was over and she could actually open her eyes, she realized there were a number of others around her. Of course the first greetings, hugs, and tears of happiness and grief remembered had been for her family, Signless, Disciple, and Psiioniic, all as scarred as she, but even as they all embraced and cried Dolorosa had been aware of another pair of eyes on them.

Once things had calmed down, she had turned and found the source. Rust eyes set in a face as tired as she feels, staring emotionlessly at their little reunion. She thought only highbloods could ever look so cold, but she knows it not to be true. Mindfang’s gaze had always been sparkling with hot blooded delight as she played her terrible games on Dolorosa and others. This is the opposite and the troll does not look away even when Dolorosa meets her gaze.

The horns are big, heavy like an old troll’s, and curled in a shape the Dolorosa has only heard whispered about. Her wrigglers are busy cuddling and poking each other and she thinks they’ll be fine without her for a minute. Dolorosa stands, glad that she’s dressed in her favorite cloak from when they were all still together, and walks over to the Demoness. She offers a hand. “I’m the Dolorosa.”

“I know.” Her voice is as empty as her face. “I know who all of you are. You are who you are because of me.”

Dolorosa blinks, but keeps the hand out. “That may be so, but I’m afraid I don’t know you. I always taught my wrigglers to introduce themselves properly, so I’d like to expect the same from you.”

One eyebrow arches, almost bringing an expression onto her face. “You and your wrigglers are an exception, not the rule, and you shouldn’t assume that everyone will follow your rules.” Her dry, warm hand takes Dolorosa’s. “But I will bend this time since I have caused you much suffering though not through any will of my own. I was the Handmaid and the Demoness, but please call me Damara.”

Dolorosa smiles politely. “Then you may call me Porrim. It is nice to meet you.”

They had ended up talking for a bit, about where they were, what had happened, and whether or not Signless, Disciple, and Psiioniic were really making a pale spectacle of themselves in public. Dolorosa had argued they were, but the Demoness said that they had all their clothes on and no one was being papped too gratuitously.

Day was coming though and they needed to figure out things like shelter and food. They were all feeling hungry so those bodily functions had also been restored. The Demoness had said she couldn’t remember the last time she actually ate and Dolorosa had sworn that they were going to have a very good meal.

Food had been found, shelter too, and the conversation had been one they all participated in. Signless told them all that he had been the first awake and had seen other trolls leave without saying a word. He’s already planning to try and track them down.

The next couple weeks tend to blur together in Dolorosa’s memory. It’s just like being on the run again. They have to find food and they’re not sure what’s ahead. They don’t really encounter anyone else until one evening they top a rise and find a small city spread out along the shore of a lake. They head for it.

It turns out to be full of a mix of trolls and some other soft, squishy looking species. Signless explains to a troll that they had been lost in the woods and they’re directed to a building where apparently help can be found. The strangest part for Dolorosa is the complete lack of reaction to his eyes. This is most definitely not the Alternia she knows.

It continues to not be the Alternia she knows as they’re introduced to a young troll, not quite an adult with Signless’s horns and the cuffs that killed him across his shirt. Karkat, as he introduces himself, explains. It’s a lot to take in. The Demoness takes it the best, understanding most of it already. She looks over their group and sums it up for the rest of them. “We are safe here. They won.”

It’s hard to believe for a long while. They’re able to set up a hive as their own. They’re able to do as they please, talk to the other trolls about anything, and just live. It’s difficult after everything they’ve been through and everything they remember, but it is also very nice.

Signless seeks out conversations with the group of young trolls, not always Karkat because the two of them are awkward at best around each other. He wants to know everything about what they did. Disciple and Psiioniic tend to stick with him, but as time goes on and none of them are captured or hurt, it’s easier for them to return to their own pursuits. They find interests and time with their own descendants.

Dolorosa speaks a bit to hers, really Kanaya is a delight, but busy with her matesprit and other things. The Demoness can’t seem to avoid hers. Aradia likes to appear if only to try and get any emotion from her ancestor. Annoyance is the easiest, but even that the Demoness shrugs off. 

Dolorosa finds herself trying just to get her to talk about anything. It’s easy to make it seem natural when she’s sewing some complicated piece by hand, focused on that instead of staring at Damara. Dolorosa thinks that helps. Damara can study her without feeling stared at back. What she does find out is a little depressing. The Demoness never had time to find out things she enjoys. She was raised from hatching to be the Demoness, the Right Hand, the Handmaid, and they all mean servant. It’s sad, but there’s plenty of space and time here to try whatever.

She shows Damara how to sew by hand, but she finds it dull. Cooking is a bit more interesting, but she prefers eating to making. Cookies come the closest to being entertaining though that is because Damara keeps taking bits of the dough when Dolorosa isn’t looking. When she does catch her, Dolorosa laughs and they both end up eating the cookie dough instead of baking it. Damara uses a finger to put some on her nose and tells her she will be in great trouble for laughing at the Demoness. Then she smiles.

Dolorosa remembers that for sweeps to come.

Games are more interesting to Damara though she’s quick to figure out how to win most of them with ease. Neither of them enjoys games based on luck, but a deck of cards is usually with one of them just in case they decide to play one game or another. One of the younger trolls, the Orphaner’s descendant, teaches them chess and that’s a fun challenge for both of them. Damara challenges Eridan to a game once every two weeks, determined to beat him.

Dolorosa finds herself laughing plenty more with Damara. Free to be herself outside of anyone makes her snarky and sweet in small moments. She’s not the gentle soul Dolorosa thinks Signless to often be, but Damara is not one to leave another troll to suffer under someone’s thumb. She speaks her mind and her dry humor often has Dolorosa hiding a smile or a snort.

They make cookie dough again just to eat it. This time Dolorosa puts the dough on Damara’s cheek. Damara licks most of it off and Dolorosa reaches forward to wipe off the rest without a thought. Damara freezes making Dolorosa freeze with her hand next to her cheek. Damara exhales slowly and turns into the hand. She brushes her lips against Dolorosa’s palm and then looks down at the bowl of dough.

Dolorosa retracts her hand, face flushing. It’s silent and neither of them says a word. Damara is holding the bowl as if to keep herself steady. Dolorosa reaches out and puts her hand over hers. Damara doesn’t look up. Dolorosa licks her lips. “I think we should put the rest in the fridge for later.”

Damara looks up at her. Dolorosa smiles. “But we should definitely hide it in the back in case Signless comes over. It’ll be gone and then we’ll have to come up with some kind of punishment. I think I’d rather do something else with the rest of the evening.”

Damara snorts and they both pull away. Dolorosa covers the bowl and Damara hides it in the fridge. She surprises Dolorosa by turning around and embracing her. “I want to do something with you.”

“Oh, uh well, that’s easy enough. What would you like to do?” Dolorosa puts her arms around Damara’s small waist. She could easily pick her up, Damara has such fine bones. Dolorosa could easily shield her, from the weather of course, nothing more dramatic. Nothing is hunting either of them.

“I would like to show you an activity I enjoy, but it will be a surprise.” Damara sticks her tongue out, just a bit. “Meet me outside as the sun begins to rise.” She pulls away as Dolorosa nods. “I will see you then.” She leaves the kitchen leaving Dolorosa a bit bemused.

Dolorosa looks down at her hands. They’re warm, she’s warm all over, and she puts a hand to her cheek. “I cannot tell the wrigglers until I am sure. They will never let it go.” Rubbing her cheeks, Dolorosa moves to her room to calm down until their…date. Just thinking it sets her heart to pounding. She does the less than mature thing in her block and pulls a pillow over her face to muffle a yell. Emotions were too much.

Time crawls and yet speeds along to sunrise. It’s such a nebulous time anyway. Still, Dolorosa heads outside as the sky begins to brighten on the horizon. Damara is waiting, a pair of binoculars in her one hand. She extends the other to Dolorosa. She takes it with a smile.

Damara doesn’t say a word, just begins to lead the way away from the hive and the town as a whole. They head into the woods, the sky brightening the whole time. She stops eventually in a clearing. There’s a recently made metal bench sitting to one side. Damara takes a seat, Dolorosa sitting next to her.

They sit in the quiet as the sky gets brighter. Dolorosa is glad she brought her sun hat though her face feels warm more from the hand around hers than the coming sun.

“I like to come and watch the birds,” Damara says softly. “They come out in large numbers just after sunrise and I thought you’d like to see them, Porrim.”

Dolorosa ducks her head a bit. It’s still a nice surprise to hear Damara use her hatch name. “I am very glad to see them with you.” She glances up to see Damara smiling at her. She smiles back.

A loud chirp has them both looking up. A bright red bird has appeared on one of the branches. It spreads its wings and calls again.

Damara leans in close to whisper to her, “your wriggler, I believe.”

Dolorosa covers her mouth and nose before any noise of amusement can scare the bird off. They watch the bird as it continues to make loud chirps and greet the sun and   
Dolorosa is always going to think of Signless in the morning as a bird screaming at the sun.

Damara nudges her shoulder and points to another bird. This one is large with mostly black feathers and a big scar over its beak. As it moves into the sunlight, purple highlights become apparent. It tilts its beak up and away from the smaller red bird, almost like its annoyed by the noise.

“The Orphaner has learned to fly,” Dolorosa murmurs. Damara grins at her.

“We haven’t seen him fly yet. Maybe he just likes to stand around in his feathers like the troll does in that cape.”

Dolorosa can’t contain a laugh and both of the birds fly away. “Whoops. I hope more come.”

Damara squeezes her hand. “They will. We need to be a bit quieter.” There’s no real lecture in her tone. She likes hearing Porrim laugh.

“I will do my best, but you need to stop making me laugh.”

“The Demoness only states the truth. It is not her fault you take such humor in the truth.” Damara turns her nose up and Dolorosa chuckles. “Well, really I don’t see it as that funny. I think you’re quick to laugh.”

Dolorosa shrugs. “It is easy to laugh in good company.”

This time she sees Damara flush and look away. “Flatterer,” Damara accuses.

“I think the Dolorosa can state truths as well as the Demoness.” Dolorosa glances around the clearing, unsure of what she’s doing. This is so strange and intense and she hasn’t dealt with anything like this in…well almost ever.

She spots another little bird and points it out to Damara. They’re both grateful to focus on that instead. It’s another red bird, not quite as bright as the last one. It hops back and forth on the branch, singing a little song and they both relax.

Dolorosa brings her other hand over and wraps it around her and Damara’s hands. “This is lovely, Damara.”

“I know; that’s why I wanted to share it with you. You and this are my favorite things about this planet.” Damara keeps her eyes on the little singing bird.

Dolorosa looks at their hands. “That’s sweet, but we haven’t seen that much of this planet yet.”

Damara shakes her head. “You are always so humble. I don’t need to see everything to know what I like.” She puts her other hand on top of Dolorosa’s. “The Demoness knows the truth.”

“You are just being dramatic.” Dolorosa sticks her tongue out. “The Demoness isn’t the troll I know. I like Damara much better.”

“Damara knows the truth as well so there is no escape. I, Damara, like bird watching and raw cookie dough and spending time with you, Porrim.”

Dolorosa sighs. “I can hardly say something as touching as that. I will just have to say that I like spending time with you too, Damara. Now we better be quiet or we’ll never see the birds for more than a second.”

Damara nods with a small smile. She turns to look back at the trees, pulling one hand away. Dolorosa does the same, but they keep the other two hands intertwined.

A small green bird with long tail feathers joins the red one in singing to the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here you are! I hope you liked it as I really enjoyed getting the chance to write a couple Ancestors I don't usually. They were fun to write together! Now, I really wanna see all the Ancestors as birds.


End file.
